


In A Moment

by cazmalfoy



Category: CSI: Miami
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-23
Updated: 2016-04-23
Packaged: 2018-06-04 00:27:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6633343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cazmalfoy/pseuds/cazmalfoy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tim watches as Horatio's walls crumble and fall.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In A Moment

Tim watched silently as the uniformed officer uncuffed their suspect. Well, Tim mused bitterly he wasn’t just their suspect. Everyone in the PD knew that this  _scum_  had kidnapped, beaten, raped and finally killed two little girls and a young boy.  
  
Their evidence had been thin until they discovered a DNA sample. Everyone had watched with baited breath as the results were produced. The hope they all felt soon dissipated when the machine revealed that their DNA had been diluted badly by the water and pus the children had been discovered in. The contamination was so large that it was not possible to isolate enough DNA to get a profile from.  
  
Horatio Caine looked more worn then he had done in a long time as an officer escorted the  _bastard_  out of the precinct. He was grinning, probably about the fact that he had managed to be released for something everyone knew he did.  
  
Tim watched dejectedly as Horatio followed him out of the building. Tim trailed behind and stopped in the doorway, just in time to see their criminal climb into a flashy red sports car, which was driven by a blond woman wearing very little clothes.  
  
As the car pulled out of the parking lot the guy looked back and flicked his middle finger up to Horatio and the rest of his team.  
  
Horatio muttered something under his breath that could be passed as an instruction to return to work before he headed down the stairs of the precinct and towards his Hummer.  
  
After a short while Eric and Calleigh disappeared into the building, leaving Tim standing on the steps, watching Horatio slowly head out of the parking lot.  
  
He knew that his lover didn’t want any one with him while he grieved over the fact that he hadn’t been able to provide closure for the families. But Tim also knew that Horatio was too stubborn to ask for help and comfort even if he needed it.  
  
Tim headed down to his motorcycle and straddled the yellow machine. He revved the engine, kicked the stand off and flew out of the parking lot, knowing where Horatio was heading.  
  
The beach was deserted at this time of day. There were a few tourists desperate to catch some more rays of sun, even as the sun descended down into the ocean.  
  
Horatio’s Hummer was parked on sand that had been disturbed by hundreds of beach goers, but had been left deserted as the night arose.  
  
Speed silenced the engine on his bike when he reached the edge of the beach. Not wanting to have to struggle with the bike on the sand, Tim slowly walked towards the car, just as a thundercloud rolled by somewhere in the distance. He glanced up at the sky and noticed that amongst the purples and reds that accompanied the sunset, there were dots of grey.  
  
Horatio was leaning against the hood of the car, looking out over the ocean. He didn’t do anything to indicate that he was aware of Tim’s presence.  
  
Tim didn’t say a word as he leant against the hood of the car next to Horatio. Out of the corner of his eye he could see that tears were shimmering on his cheeks in the dim evening light.  
  
Tim knew that Horatio’s tear’s were a mixture between tears of anger and frustration. Deep down he felt a surge of love. Horatio wasn’t the type of person who would openly show someone how angry he was. The red head normally bottled everything up until it got too much. Then he would head to the beach to release his frustrations.  
  
Horatio thought that Tim didn’t know where Horatio’s breakdown spot was, but Tim was more than well aware of where his lover disappeared. Especially when Tim would find sand in the bottom of the closet where Horatio’s shoes had been.  
  
The fact that Horatio was crying so openly and not ashamed to show Tim meant so much to the younger CSI. To Tim it showed how much Horatio trusted him with his weaknesses.  
  
Tim reached out slowly and pulled Horatio closer to him, wrapping his arms around the redhead and pulling him against his chest. Tim could feel Horatio’s tears on his shirt and the shudders that ran through Horatio’s body.  
  
No words were exchanged and as the sun went down neither man moved from each other’s embrace, taking comfort from the other gratefully.


End file.
